


Christmas Miracle

by Mystical_Flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys like Girls song, Christmas Party, Christmas Story, Cute, F/M, M/M, Short Drabble, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nico returns after 2 years at a Christmas Party?? Will he stay or go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED THIS AT 1:15 I AM SO TIRED!

“Come on, I promise it will be fun” says Leo.  
“I don’t know if I can see everyone” I say.  
“Why? Everyone has missed you” says Leo.  
“I’ve been gone for 2 years, Leo” I say.  
“Just come, just try” says Leo with his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Okay then”  
“YES! Now you need to get changed because we leave in20 min.” I quickly shadow travel to my apartment and change into my black skull top, black jeans, all black converses and my leather aviator jacket. I put my stud earring in and my ringed ones at the top of my ear. I shadow travel back out to Leo. “Whoa” he says.

“Let’s go, where to?” I say.  
“Connor and Travis’s place” says Leo.  
“Hold on tight” I say shadow travelling to Connors house. 2 seconds later we end up at their house. “I’m nervous” I say.  
“Take a deep breath” says Leo.

We walk into the house. Loud music fills the room and lights shine everywhere. People dancing with alcohol in their hands. I look around the house. This place is like a mansion!! Magnolia paint, spiral staircase, bean bag chairs and like 5 billion couches!! Leo takes me to the others. We find them in the kitchen standing there. “Look who I found” says Leo.  
“Nico.....” says Percy.  
“Hey guys” I say.  
“Nico! We’ve missed you so much” says Hazel hugging me.  
“I’m not staying long, unless something comes up” I say.  
“HEEEEY, YOU GUYS HAVIN A GOOD TIME!” say a voice through a microphone.

Loads of cheers echo around the room. “Well we’ve got Nico back! Just in time for a song! Nico you can sing come here” says Connor.  
“No” I say leaning against the wall  
“PLEASE!” says Travis with people cheering.  
“Okay” I say. I walk over to the stage when Layla and James and Bryce come in with our guitars. I make a set of drums appear. Layla and they come up. Me, Layla and James get put our guitars around us while Bryce goes to the drums. “Okay so we will be singing The Great Escape by Boys like Girls!” I say.  
“Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right” I sing.

“Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight” we all sing

“Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive” Layla and I sing.

“Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight” We all sing.

“All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight” sings James and Bryce.

“Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway” I sing.

“Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway” I sing.

“Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight” we all sing.  
After loads and loads of cheering we step down and walk back over to the guys.  
“So you can sing?” says Percy.  
“Uh-huh” I say.  
“Sooooo...” says Jason. Just then Percy kisses me. He quickly pulls away and says “I’m sorry.”  
But then I bring him into a kiss. He kisses back. “WOOOOOH” shouts Frank. All the others join in.  
“Christmas miracle” says Piper. Annabeth smiles at us.  
“Yeah it is” I say smiling.  
Percy blushes and the kisses me again. My arms wrap around him and his arms go around my neck.  
“Christmas Miracle” I say blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO TIRED WHEN I FINISHED THIS. 1:15 in the morning. LOL. Please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
